


Access All Areas

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience has never been Crow's strong point. Neither has planning ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Access All Areas

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'thrill' square on seasonofkink card no.2. Massive hugs to the wonderful ldybastet for the speedy beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of Sanrio.

It was times like these that made Crow glad he played guitar as well as sang. It was no secret that being onstage was exciting in more ways than one, and well… having Red Tomahawk placed directly in front of his crotch saved him a hell of a lot of embarrassment.

At least it wasn’t just him. Looking at the others, he could already see the little tell-tale signs of their own arousal – Rom losing half of what little clothing he had on already, the way Yaiba had his bass strap carefully positioned over a nipple, and the faint flush tinting Aion’s usually pale cheeks, just like when he was… Ah. Fuck. Now was _not_ the time to think of the last time he saw Aion like that! Crow shook his head, diverting his attention back to the song as his fingers nearly missed a note. He couldn’t afford to get distracted by Aion right now! Not to mention, it would just add more fuel to rumours spreading about them online, even if they were right just this once. Then again, if you were to believe the rumour mill, he was having orgies every night with the whole band and half of Plasmagica. Crow didn’t know where to start with what was wrong with that one…

Still, he couldn’t help but continue sneaking glances at Aion out of the corner of his eye, and as he did, an idea formed. Fanservice _was_ a thing after all, right? Besides, there was something seriously tempting about kissing his lover in front of a packed livehouse without them even realising it.

Struggling to keep his impatience in check, Crow waited until Aion drew in close for the start of his solo. Normally at this point, Crow would bow out and dash to the back of the stage for a quick drink or pose back-to-back with Aion, soaking up the crowd’s adulation, but this time he waited until Aion reached his side, then grabbed a fistful of Aion’s flowing hair to drag him down for a quick kiss. It was a testament to Aion’s skills that he didn’t freeze, fingers continuing to dance over the strings even as he made a confused noise against and then nipped at Crow’s lips. Crow resisted the urge to take it further and slide his tongue down Aion’s throat right there - it was, after all, just meant to be fanservice - and let Aion spin away, finishing his solo.

Crow regarded the crowd as he ran his tongue over his lips, surprised by the taste of coppery blood he found there. Funny, he hadn’t even felt Aion bite that deep. Must have been the adrenaline? Still, judging by the increase in cheers, the cattle seemed to have enjoyed their little display almost as much as he did. Maybe they’d need to find a way to work that in more regularly… Not that it had done much to satisfy him - if anything, Crow felt like he was harder than ever – but it was enough to take the edge off for the moment. Just a few more songs and he could get what he really wanted…

***

Crow had barely made it into the backstage area before he found himself shoved up against a wall, a dark shadow looming over him. 

“You were playing with fire there, rodent.”

“Yeah?” Crow trailed his tongue across his lower lip, lingering on the spot where Aion had bitten him. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

It was true though, Aion obviously wasn’t unhappy with his little stunt. If he was, he wouldn’t have placed his thigh so firmly between Crow’s legs, just at the perfect angle for Crow to grind against. He also would have stormed off down the hallway to hide in the dressing room instead of leaning forward and pressing Crow firmly against the wall so he no way of escaping as they kissed.

A moan of pleasure turned into a cry of pain turned into a sharp stab of pain as somebody yanked his tail. Crow shoved Aion off and turned his head sharply, ready to bite the head off whoever had interrupted them, only to see Rom standing next to them with his fingers firmly clamped around the tip of his tail. “In case you idiots have forgotten, we still have the encore to go.”

Encore, right… How could he forget a little detail like that? Crow shook his head. He already felt like he was about to explode, there was no way he could make it to the encore. “Sorry Rom, we’ll just, uh…”

He was stuck. Just what? Just hang around in dressing room with an obvious boner and hope that it just went away before the encore? Luckily, Aion seemed to sense his plight, or maybe was also too damn horny to back down, and grabbed Crow by the wrist, dragging him away from prying eyes and towards the fortunately empty toilets.

Crow was quite happy to let himself be manhandled into a stall and soon found himself perched on Aion’s thigh with his back firmly against the wall, hips grinding constantly as he tried to find some relief. 

“So impatient…”

“Damn it, Aion, if you don’t do something soon, I’m going to come all over that fancy black coat of yours!”

“And whose fault is that? Perhaps this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself on stage.” Crow arched his back off the wall as the sharp tips of Aion’s teeth grazed against his neck. His hands fumbled blindly with his belt, struggling to get the damn thing off as Aion continued to nip at his skin. There was no way he was going to ask Aion to stop, but it was too damn distracting, not when he needed to concentrate and just… Ah. He gasped as the clasp finally slipped open and he pulled his zipper down to let the cool air finally touch his cock. There was no way he could have lasted through the entire encore… At least he’d made the right decision to go commando that day?

Crow moaned in relief as Aion grabbed him and slid him further up his thigh so he could press both of their cocks together in his considerably bigger hand. He couldn’t help but notice that Aion had taken his gloves off – probably didn’t want risk getting any, uh, residue from their activities on his guitar strings later. Kind of a shame, as he really liked the way the smooth leather felt when rubbed against his skin, but he wasn’t complaining too much. Why would he? Aion’s hands were far too skilled, knowing where to tease and how hard to stroke, and with his cock pressed up against the hard, velvety heat of Aion’s own erection… Well, Crow was quite happy to let his head sink back against the wall and leave Aion to do all the work.

In the silence of the room, Crow felt like his moans were loud enough for the whole building to hear them. What would the fans say if they could see them now? If they went wild over just one kiss, how would they react to seeing Aion do this to him on stage? Aion stripping him, forcing Crow to his knees and making him suck Aion’s cock, touching himself in front of the crowd… Not that he’d ever really do it, but the thought was enough to drive Crow over the edge, coming in white spurts over Aion’s hand and thigh. The force of Crow’s orgasm seemed to surprise Aion, but it didn’t take him long to follow.

After a long moment of panting and trying to get his breathing back to normal, Crow leaned up and planted a quick kiss on Aion’s lips and grabbed a wad of tissues to clean up the mess. Crow was amused at how much he’d obviously enjoyed his little fantasy – it seemed like he’d got come everywhere, even on Aion’s coat. Aion nodded his thanks as Crow wiped up the last few drops. “I assume you’ll still be able to sing after that?”

“About as well as you’ll be able to play, probably.” Crow tossed the used tissue into the toilet and flushed. “C’mon, we need to get back.”

The staff didn’t seem to have missed them too much. Rom gave them a pointed look, but Crow ignored it in favour of gulping down some water before they all had to file back out to the stage.

Just as they were about to head out, Yaiba pointed at the bottom of Crow’s shirt while stubbing out his cigarette. “You’ve got something on you.”

Crow looked down. There were indeed a few flecks of white staining the bottom of his shirt. Not big enough that anyone was likely to notice them, but… He repositioned his guitar in front of them anyway. Just in case. “Thanks”

“No problem. But maybe try and wait until after the show next time?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

He looked down and made sure that Red Tomahawk was firmly in position and lovingly patted the case before striding back out on stage. As he’d always said, he was really glad he played guitar as well as sang…


End file.
